That Blue Flame
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Before Harry is taken from the Potter house ruins, he glimpses a blue flame standing out from the average flames. When he sees the blue flames in unexpected places, he questions the paths his life now has to take. Rated T for moderate bad language use.
1. Prologue: Devastation in the Flames

That Blue Flame

Chapter One- Devastation in the Flames

Fire.

Fire everywhere. That's what surrounded the Potter household. Blazing, scorching heat tore the building apart. The crackling embers disturbed the small child that wailed in his cot. The power unleashed from the backfire of the Dark Lord's curse resulted in this. Absolute chaos. The flames licked up the walls and charred the flooring, everything in the house being permanently destroyed.

Except for little baby Harry.

Harry had just absent-mindedly watched his parents be struck down due to the sick determination of a malevolent wizard, Lord Voldemort and now the inferno swirled around him. Harry Potter was 15 months old, and had next to no clue what had unfolded around him.

Suddenly, a delicate wisp of silver joined the fiery wreckage and a hissing noise disrupted the quiet firestorm. A dark, hooded figure came into view just outside the house, with a stoic expression. He took one lingering look at the ruined building and dashed recklessly into the fire. The man battled his way through the intense heat and the embers that danced viciously all around him. He thundered upstairs, seemingly desperate to find Harry and whisk him away from the terror that lingered in the Potter house.

He found Harry shrieking loudly in his cot, waving his arms about, face streaked with anguish and nose running. Small, frantic coughs ripped from Harry's throat as the cloaked figure mumbled something to him and collected him into his strong, safe arms. The man took a second to glance around the baby's room before disappearing with another hissing noise. Harry looked around the room too. Everything faded as the figure vanished along with Harry, but not before, in the corner of his piercing green eyes, Harry caught a glimpse of a flame that stood out among the plethora of bright orange and red. It shook lightly as a small breeze caught it, and the last thing Harry saw before leaving the Potter house was a simple blue flame.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is like very short, but it's a Prologue. More will be coming soon. Brownie points and a dedication in Chapter Two for the person who correctly guesses who collected helpless baby Harry. Hint: It's Not Hagrid**


	2. The Parting of Ways

Chapter Two- The Parting of Ways

* * *

**_Ten years later…_**

Harry sighed as he looked at Sirius Black's crestfallen expression. Ever since that fateful night ten years ago when Sirius rescued Harry from the inferno at the Potter house, they had been inseparable. Sirius had lots of explanations that he needed to deliver to Harry when he was old enough to comprehend what actually occurred that night on Halloween. Harry was nine years old when he was told the story. Sirius omitted some rather complex details from his explanation, ones that Sirius believed too intricate for Harry's developing mind. Sirius didn't actually know what had happened to Voldemort when he had tried to kill Harry. Harry was the only person apart from Voldemort himself present when he had disappeared.

Sirius had narrowly escaped the Ministry after they believed that he caused the death and decapitation of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius knew the truth, of course, and so did Harry and Peter, but nobody else outside the Order knew what had happened. The Ministry believed Sirius guilty of Peter's death, but they were completely in the dark as to the fact that Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus and that he can transform into a rat. Sirius was hiding from them, with Harry by his side ever since Sirius' best friends and Harry parents were slaughtered by the evil Lord Voldemort.

Now here they were at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry was on his way to Hogwarts to matriculate and hone his magic abilities and become a fine wizard in who (unbeknownst to Harry) will become the only one who can fully defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. Several other wizarding and Muggle families all congregated by the wall that led to the Hogwarts Express. When Sirius first explained to Harry that to get onto the train, you had to run into a wall, he was sceptical. Then he realised it was magic, and almost anything was possible. By the time Harry had purchased his magical belongings, he had a competent understanding of magical subjects such as Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius had enhanced Harry's learning at a younger age, so such techniques were ingrained in him before he learned them. Sirius Black was a proficient student during his time at Hogwarts, and a lot of his wisdom rubbed off on Harry as they practised together and Sirius was fairly confident that Harry would thrive during his educational years.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright without me, Sirius?" Harry hissed. They were hidden behind a wall, so none of the wizards and witches could actually see him. The Muggle section of the station could see him just fine, but to them he was just an ordinary man speaking to an eleven year old.

"Harry, I'll be fine. Honestly. I do have other friends besides you, you know?" Sirius joked. Inside, he was heartbroken. Harry had been his only companion for ten years. He thought it wise not to leave the house very much. Order members would visit with food deliveries and status updates and whatnot, but Sirius had hardly left the house. Harry had suggested he stay home while he left for Hogwarts, but Sirius insisted it was an important moment in a wizard's life: when he leaves for school. Sirius wanted Harry to have somebody to share that moment with. Sure, it was dangerous, but since when did Sirius Black shy away from danger?

"You know what I mean." Harry said.

"I do. They haven't found me in ten years, what makes you think they're still looking?" Sirius protested to his godson. He was partially scared of the Ministry finding him and Harry being left with nobody around, but he always kept strong for him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We've done well. I'm proud of us."

"I'm proud of us too, buddy. Now get going or you'll miss the train!" Sirius advised. Harry turned to the wall. An influx of students passing through the wall with ease came into his view. He saw a bushy haired girl smile weakly at her parents before pushing her trolley loaded with books and herself through the wall.

Harry hugged Sirius tightly, blinking back tears as he realised how much he was actually going to miss his godfather.

"You have fun this year, Harry. I'll write to you frequently, don't you worry about that. I'll miss you, buddy. Bye now." Sirius watched with jubilation as his godson steeled himself for the seemingly daunting task of running headfirst at a brick wall. He readied his legs and ran.

In a flash, Harry disappeared and Sirius bit his lip. He was worried about what influences Dumbledore would have on the growth of his godson. He respected Dumbledore for his contributions to modern magical society, but he also knew that he could be a manipulative bitch at times. Anytime Albus Dumbledore did not get his desired outcome, he used Legilimency against people around him to see what they were thinking and to warp the situation depending on what he wanted and who he was around. The only person Sirius knew that resisted his tactics was Lily Potter. She was a bright witch and a skilled Occlumens. Although her emotions floated close to the surface, she was able to effective shut them out. That's just how good she was in Sirius' eyes. He hoped Harry had inherited her Occlumency talent. For the sake of his privacy.

For the sake of his childhood.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter Two! I couldn't wait to post this, so I posted this. I like this new system of the chapters being shorter but more frequent. :) **


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter Three- New Beginnings

* * *

Once his anxiety about crossing the wall had gone and his heart rate had returned to normal, Harry took his first real look at the Hogwarts Express. It was a grand train, with smoke billowing from the front and trailing back to the rear. Students of all ages and sizes were rushing with their pets and luggage to get a good seat on the train. None of the first years had even begun to think about where they going to sit. They were too mesmerised by the grandeur and beauty of the vast train that lay before them. Harry was no exception to this. He and Hedwig (the snowy owl that Sirius had purchased for him in Diagon Alley) walked to where the luggage was being stored and Harry knelt down to open Hedwig's cage. He planned to let her out and she would meet him at Hogwarts. Sirius had told him that owls could always find their way everywhere, so Harry wasn't worried about losing her along the way. Harry spotted the bushy-haired girl that he had seen before struggling with her luggage and books. Harry heaved his cases onto the loading compartment and dashed over to help her. His chivalrous nature kicked in as he tapped her on the back.

"Hi, are you having trouble with you suitcase? Let me help you with that." Harry offered and the girl looked up at him.

"Oh My God! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger! I've read so much about your triumph over You-Know-Who and I really admire you for being so humble about such a great achievement." Hermione brightened up at her introduction and began to babble.

"Oh, thank you. Well, I don't really remember anything about that night, anyway, but still, thanks." Harry blushed as he lifted her cases onto the compartment and offered a hand to her.

"So, Hermione? Shall we go and find a compartment?" He said suavely. Well, as suavely as an eleven year old could possibly be. Hermione eyes lit up.

She could not believe how much she had lucked out within the space a short minute. She had eyed Harry prior to their meeting before she had crossed over to the platform and desperately wished to meet him. Now he was offering to find a compartment with her. With her! Hermione Granger, who had never had a real friend before, was acquainting herself with the most famous child in the entire wizarding world! She enthusiastically grasped Harry's hand and let him take her to a compartment.

Harry shimmied through the aisles, looking for empty compartments. He looked into one which seemed to be occupied by fourth years. He saw a very handsome boy performing a spell to impress his friends. From the end of his wand erupted light blue flames. The blue flashed in Harry's eyes, leading him to be jolted by a sudden repressed memory.

_**Lily Potter knelt next to Harry's cot with shaky breaths. **_

"_**Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong. Whenever you see a blue flame, know that you are safe and whoever is near when you see them will protect you when I'm not around."**_

_**Baby Harry giggled and clapped his hands, totally oblivious to what was going on. Lily kissed his cheek and froze. The door slammed and a hooded figure appeared at the door to Harry's nursery. **_

_**Lord Voldemort. With a flash of green light, it was over. **_

"Harry. Harry, go." Hermione hissed at him. He was just stood there, gazing at the blue flames in intrigue. He thought back to his mother's words. _"…whoever is near when you see them will protect you when I'm not around." _He presumed she was referring to Hermione, but something about the good looking boy with the bright grey eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, sorry." Harry looked around apologetically at the fourth years and at Hermione. He advanced and found a spare compartment for Hermione and himself to sit in.

He and Hermione talked about himself, books, Hermione's childhood, her parents and lessons at Hogwarts. Although he was partially distracted by his and Hermione's conversation, he could not manage to keep his mind of the dark haired beauty casting the blue flames. He figured that had to mean something important, and his inquisitive mind needed to know exactly what.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up! Review!**


	4. Could It Be You?

Chapter Four- Could It Be You?

* * *

The train journey was a long one for most of the first years, but Harry and Hermione were avidly engaging in interesting conversation of hobbies that both of them shared. They both loved reading, and Harry had perused both magical and Muggle works. Hermione had only read the books on their set-list for the year ahead in regards to magical books, but she had read an array of different Muggle fiction. Hermione told Harry of her friendless childhood years with a downcast expression, but Harry had reassured her that so long as he was around, she'd never be friendless ever again. Hermione had beamed at this, prompting her to enquire as to Harry's friends.

"Well, when Sirius told me that I was a wizard, he home-schooled me and taught me a lot about the wizarding world that he figured that I ought to know before I matriculated. Sirius was my only friend. I didn't really go out a lot; Sirius explained that any wizard sighting me would be bad news, so I stayed inside a great deal. I got a lot of learning and reading done, though." Harry explained, somewhat embarrassedly. Hermione smiled sadly at him, with a hint of understanding.

"That just means we're rather similar, you know. Now I'm just going to go and change into my robes. Just in case we arrive and I'm not dressed in the correct attire, you know? I'd advise you to change too! I'll return shortly." Hermione exited the compartment in a flash. Harry was just about to peel off his ordinary clothes when a resounding knock jolted him from his actions. Harry looked up and, impossibly, the fourth year boy from before was standing there, grinning at him. He smiled back timidly and the boy made his way in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory and I'm a Hufflepuff prefect. We were instructed via owl a couple of days ago that this year we were supposed to acquaint with the first years and give them a helping hand with any questions that they may need asking. I obviously know who you are, Harry, so do you have any questions for me?" Cedric blabbed with a friendly yet deep, rumbling voice. Harry was very distracted by a new feeling. It seemed foreign to him, but he'd never been so fixated on a person before.

"Uh, well I have one question if it's not too much trouble." Harry stated humbly and politely. Cedric nodded, one eyebrow raised.

"Sure, anything, Harry."

"I was wondering what the Inter-House and Inter-Year relationship was like. Could you tell me, perhaps?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Of course. People in different houses can get on brilliantly, depending on the houses. Typically, Gryffindor and Slytherin have a hard time accepting one another. Hufflepuff will get on with anybody and so will Ravenclaw. I don't quite understand what you mean by 'Inter-Year'. Could you elaborate, maybe?" Cedric explain briefly.

"I mean the relationship between different year groups."

"So, for example, first years and…fourth years?" Cedric edged a little closer. Heat rushed through Harry's body and licked up his veins with a burning sensation that was quite pleasant to feel.

"Yeah, I suppose, something like that."

"Well, if they're in the same house, you'll see a lot of them, but as I said Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but particularly Hufflepuff will get on with anybody from any house and any year. Is that everything?" Cedric checked.

Harry nodded. He didn't think any coherent words would actually form if he spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the feast. Goodbye, Harry."

"See you later, Cedric."

Just as Cedric opened the sliding compartment door, Hermione popped into view.

"Ah, sorry young lady. I was just asking Harry if he had any questions about Hogwarts. Who might you be?"

"I'm Harry's friend Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you. I happen to have a ton of questions if you'd be so kind as to answer them." Hermione lapped up the chance to quiz an elder on Hogwarts décor and etiquette.

_Please say yes, please say yes_, Harry thought, not wanting Cedric to leave anytime soon.

"That'd be no problem at all, Hermione. Should I sit down and we can talk?" Cedric looked to Harry.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

Cedric took a seat, and opened his body position, ready to give concise answers to Hermione's no doubt grilling enquiries about everything Hogwarts.

That's exactly what Hermione did. She grilled Cedric until they stopped at Hogwarts. Harry had to change quickly, and he didn't have time to leave to find a spare compartment or bathroom. He was quite wary of changing in front of Cedric, but he had no idea why.

The train grinded to a halt and Cedric left rather abruptly, his brain fried from thinking quickly about everything Hermione had asked.

"He seems nice." Hermione remarked swiftly.

"Yeah. He really does." Harry said this looking wistfully into the distance, only standing up when Hermione grabbed his hand and they jumped off the train together, their new alliance thriving already.

The giant, Rubeus Hagrid, came into view and everybody gawped in awe and fascination with the half-breed species.

"All yeh first years, gather 'round me, please." Hagrid barked gruffly. He didn't sound too pleased to be leading the first years into the castle. Harry and Hermione were still somewhat confused as to why the first years couldn't use the carriages like any other student. Hermione asked Hagrid, who explained that first years enter the Great Hall significantly after every other student for their Sorting. This made perfect sense to them both and they clambered into a boat with Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil, who both seemed immensely nervous to be gazed upon by throngs of impatient teenagers.

And Cedric, Harry thought briefly. He didn't understand what drew him to Cedric, but hopefully he would be sorted in Hufflepuff. Everybody would expect him to be put straight into Gryffindor without the Hat thinking twice, but Harry figured that personal preference could be taken into account, too. He would have planned on inwardly wishing for Hufflepuff, but Sirius had straightforwardly explained to him that the Sorting Hat reads your mind and then speaks aloud, so any improper thoughts would be revealed to the whole of Hogwarts. This dissuaded Harry from bartering with it. Maybe he should just wait and see where he was destined to end up. He thought that Hermione would belong in Ravenclaw, and maybe he actually would be put in Slytherin. He wasn't particularly brave, cunning and devious or intelligent. He was damn loyal, though, so maybe his Hufflepuff traits would prevail, after all.

Their first glimpse of the castle was beautiful. It was reflected in the water below them, but the sheer picturesqueness of the grand building could only be fully captured by the real thing. The tall turrets caught Harry's attention massively, whilst Hermione was concentrating on taking deep, even breaths and steeling herself for the public Sorting.

The boats sluggishly reached their destination and the whole of the first years stepped out of them, Harry and Hermione leading the pack. Hagrid pushed open the vast castle doors with his large hands and led them towards the Great Hall. The Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall (whom Sirius had enthusiastically shared various tales about before Harry had left) collected them from the steps.

"In a few short moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. The rules to the school shall be explained by your House Prefects once the Welcoming Feast has finished. Now, are you ready?"

Harry gulped and nodded to the elderly Professor and watched as she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry bit his lip and followed Professor McGonagall into the Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Fourth chapter of the day. I JUST WANT TO WRITE MORE! I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT UP UNTIL LIKE FIFTH YEAR. Remember to review! Any guesses at to which houses they'll be in? Harry and Hermione, that is? Review your guesses and a dedication to the people who get it right. It might be obvious, it might not be...**


	5. The First Day of Forever

Chapter Five- The First Day of Forever

* * *

The whole of Hogwarts sans the first years stared as the double doors opened and the miniscule, timid newbies all filed in, looking around nervously for any faces of comfort. Most of them, anyway. Harry Potter strode in looking rather confident, even though the majority of eyes were carefully trained on him and his demeanour. Everybody wanted to know what the famous Harry Potter was like in person, and they weren't disappointed. His head was positioned high and his shoulders back, and he strolled down the hall behind Professor McGonagall like it was a _Fashion Week _catwalk and not the aisle towards one of the scariest public announcements known to Hogwarts. His left hand swung freely back and forth due to the pace of his gait; his right hand, however, was fastened tightly in the somewhat sweaty grip of Hermione Granger's left hand. The two united just before they walked in on point of all the first years. Harry had assured Hermione that there was nothing to worry about and she had loosened up a little, but not enough to match the strength of Harry's confidence. He stopped short of cockiness though, he just looked ready. Hermione looked to him and whispered,

"These candles are bewitched, aren't they? They're meant to look like the midnight sky. At least, that's what I read in Hogwarts: A History." She hissed and he nodded in confirmation. They had reached the end of the aisle and Professor McGonagall swiveled around gracefully and rolled out some parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your respective houses."

The first years groaned and stirred among each other.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall barked impatiently.

Hannah Abbott started of the process with a timid stumble up to the stool where the hat declared her a Hufflepuff.

Lucky, Harry thought. Closer to Cedric.

The procession continued like that until Hermione got called out. She walked calmly up to the hat and it regarded her fairly to judge. Her intelligence and eagerness to learn considered her a Ravenclaw and she applauded simply to herself and joined her classmates, who seemed happy to have her. Harry whistled happily to her and she beamed gloriously at him. He winked at her and settled back into his cool, collected manner. The procession continued as such until…

"Potter, Harry!" The stern voice of Professor McGonagall called out. Buzzing around the room grew louder at the famous child's name. If Harry would've looked under the Hufflepuff table, he would've seen a certain Diggory boy crossing his fingers under the table. Though as his full concentration was fixated on the talking garment, he missed that particular gesture. Only Cedric was aware of it, his continued intrigue and interest in Harry growing by the second.

Harry slipped nimbly onto the stool and Professor McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat onto the head of The Boy Who Lived.

"Ah, Harry Potter, eh? If I was to sort you based on the combined skills of your mother and father, Gryffindor would be the only option for you. However, I'm not here to sort you based on your parentage. Your combined values make it very difficult to sort you. You belong in all four of these houses, but the question is which one is stronger? Your courage is plentiful, as is your intelligence. Though I believe these are overshadowed by your potential greatness in Slytherin and your unfailing loyalty, which places you in Hufflepuff house."

_Well, I really don't want to go into Slytherin_, Harry thought absent-mindedly, despite his inner alarm bells ringing. The Sorting Hat would just express his desires vocally, right?

Right.

"So you don't want to be a Slytherin? Well, considering you'd hate it there it had better be…Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat concluded its analysis and the Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers. The rest of the tables clapped politely but commiserated due to the fact that Harry Potter would not be joining their house. Harry hopped quickly off the stool and went to join his classmates as the previous students did. He slid into a seat between fellow first years Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. The Sorting finished and the first years conversed idly. At the Hufflepuff table, Harry Potter glanced down the table to scope out his fellow Hufflepuffs and caught the bright grey eyes of Cedric Diggory. Cedric smiled dazzlingly and Harry nervously returned that smile.

Harry's eyes widened at the feast. He had had lovely meals whilst living with Sirius, but this was a banquet of kings. Food from every category in seemingly infinite proportions. Not only the food, but Harry had Cedric a couple of seats down from him on the opposite side. Cedric was making his heartbeat wild and erratic, and Harry was yet to conjure an explanation for this most unusual behaviour.

Once the students were basically done eating, the food plates suddenly vanished. A strangled cry was heard from the Gryffindor table, where redhead Ron Weasley was moaning about how he wasn't finished with his food. According to a loud reply from Fred and George, he had been eating everything since the second the food was displayed to them. The Hufflepuff table rose neatly and followed Cedric down the aisle towards the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric managed to time it correctly so he was walking briskly with Harry by his side.

"So, how did you like the feast?" Cedric's angelic voice disrupted the gentle silence.

"It was lovely, thank you. I'm glad to be in Hufflepuff." _With you. _

"You'll love it. To be honest, I thought you were going to Gryffindor or at least Ravenclaw. You've got a good head on your shoulders."

"I don't think I would've been fully comfortable with either of them. And I really did not want Slytherin." Harry replied, trying to keep his composure.

"After everything you've been through, I'm not surprised that that's the last house you wanted." Cedric rubbed Harry's shoulder in a friendly way, but the contact sent electrifying buzzes through Harry's circulatory system, his veins carrying blood and electricity.

They entered a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor where they came across a stack of barrels. Cedric stopped and turned to face them all.

"Right, this part is tricky so pay attention! There's no password to enter the common room, but there's a particular detail you need to know. I'll show you first years in small groups. Harry, Ernie, Hannah, could you pass through by pressing that barrel there please in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. If you do it wrong, you get covered with vinegar so I'd try and remember this." Cedric briefed. Harry pointed to the correct barrel and tapped it to the advised rhythm. A barrel lid popped open and passageway was exposed to them. They had to crawl through it to get to the common room, which acted like a basement.

"Nice, guys. Go on through and I'll meet you in there in a minute or two." Cedric grinned at him before they each crawled into the basement. They looked around in wonder at the beautiful painting of Helga Hufflepuff before realising just how warm and sunny it was, even though it was a basement.

By the time the rest of the Hufflepuffs had filed in, and Cedric had explained the House Points rules, most of them wanted to go the bed. It had been a long night, after all. Harry and Cedric were the only two left in the common room. They were sat on overstuffed sofas just chatting about Hogwarts and Harry's past.

"Well, I think you're going to love it here. Your godfather sounds awesome, but Hogwarts is simply home to everyone here. I know you'll miss him, but you've got me, at least." Cedric summarised.

"Yeah, it seems homely already. And yeah, I do. Thanks, Cedric."

"No problem. I'm just trying to make your transition into Hogwarts as comfortable as possible. And remember, this is only the first day of forever."

"What?"

"It's a saying. Anyway, I think I'm going to get to sleep now. Unless you want me to stay up until you fall asleep or whatever?" Cedric questioned.

"No, that's alright. Have a nice sleep, Cedric." Harry desperately wanted Cedric to stay, but he needed to process everything alone.

"Sure, you too Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!"

Harry spent at least twenty five minutes thinking about what Cedric meant by 'the first day of forever'. When it got to the point where Harry couldn't think any longer, he trotted along the pathway to bed and took the last available four poster bed and got straight to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Five in one day. I just can't stop. I'll probably start Chapter Six in a minute, knowing how today has gone. **


	6. The Power of Luck

Chapter Six- The Power of Luck

* * *

Harry's sleep was gentle and restful. The environment was very foreign to him, but it didn't stop him dreaming dreams of the castle and its residents. Well, one resident in particular. A burly fourth year called Cedric. Harry was getting to the point where Cedric continual appearances in his daily thoughts and now his dreams made him nervous and he remained confused. He still felt a buzz whenever Cedric was around, but he was still vexed.

Breakfast came quickly, and Harry was unofficially forced to sit with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, instead of with Hermione liked he would've preferred. She had confessed that she didn't really make friends easily, so he was worried about her fellow Ravenclaws and how she was gelling with them. Harry soon found out that the answer was 'Not Very Well'. He saw Terry Boot 'accidentally' spill his orange juice all over her skirt. She rose from her seat in shock, tears filling her eyes.

"What's up, Hermione? Had a little accident?" Terry laughed meanly.

Harry sauntered over to them, demanding an explanation for the upset of his best friend. Hermione smiled weakly as Terry protested about the accidental nature of the incident and he refused to admit his comments.

"I hope there's no problem here on your second day, guys." A voice came from behind Harry. Why couldn't it have been Snape, McGonagall or even Draco Malfoy, rather than the pearly voice of Cedric Diggory. He was the first and last person Harry wanted to see and he didn't dare to turn around. He might've swooned or something. Cedric's smiles usually dazzled him to the point of barely any returning.

"No, not at all." Terry stammered.

"Well actually, Cedric, Terry Boot here purposely spilled orange juice on Hermione and was teasing her and is lying about the level of intent involved." Harry explained, only taking a moment to glance at Cedric.

"Is this correct, Hermione?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded feebly.

"Well, in that case, I will go and have a quick word with Professor Flitwick and see what he wants to do about this particular, ah, debacle." Cedric flitted away with a very angry Terry glaring at Hermione.

"Come and sit with me, Hermione." Harry offered bravely. It was _very_ uncommon for inter-house friends to sit together during mealtimes. Harry and Hermione shared the same first period class, Charms with none other than Professor Flitwick. Hermione looked at Harry, confused, but nodded anyway. He offered his hand and she took it gratefully, following Harry to an empty space at the Hufflepuff table. Ernie and Hannah gave Hermione welcoming smiles and Harry looked for Cedric. He was indeed speaking quickly to Professor Flitwick, who sat on a pile of books. The diminutive wizard nodded, and looked most perturbed at Cedric's words and he nodded for a final time and Cedric left the Staff Table with a triumphant look in his eyes. He shared a long glance at Harry, which included a wink from the older boy. Harry's heart fluttered in his chest. He was completely engrossed in his stupor caused by Cedric that it wasn't until Hermione tapped him on the shoulder that he remembered she was there.

"Harry? Do you want some toast?" Hermione offered kindly, passing him two slices when he nodded, most heartily.

"I'm sorry about that, Hermione. Pay no mind to them."

"I've had worse bullies than Terry Boot, Harry. You're forgetting that I spent half of my childhood in a book." Hermione giggled insecurely. Harry could tell that it was getting to her, but he didn't want to say anything. He also looked very happy for the first time this morning, he presumed.

Once breakfast was over, they headed to Charms class, their first lesson of the year. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had every lesson together this year, much to the delight of Harry and Hermione. They took seats at the front adjacent to one another whilst waiting for everybody else. They engaged in quiet conversation about their eagerness to learn and do their homework assignments properly to a good standard and punctually. Little did they know, that Charms lessons was about to change their lives. One piece of information changed everything. There was no going back, especially when Cedric had been roped into things. Their decision to sit at the front was a bad one as instead of giving them more information and chances to be called on, it brought misfortune and future bad luck and dangerous situations. If they'd sat at the back, they would have been fine. It just goes to show, one wrong choice can be fatal. For everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is basically just a filler but the canon events of Book 1 begin in Chapter Seven. I just wanted to get the ball rolling. **


	7. The Deadliest Chain

Chapter 7- The Deadliest Chain

* * *

Professor Flitwick bumbled into the room, a stool levitating behind him. The inexperienced first years gawped and gasped when they saw the stool, the Muggleborn students getting their first glimpse of controlled levitation, presumably.

"Good morning, first year students! The subject of Charms is a most complex subject, but not to worry, the simple aspects will be covered this year and next year. After second year, it begins to get a little more advanced in terms of spellcasting and wand movements, but more about that next year. For now, we are going to start with the simple wand movement of the levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_. You won't be able to cast the spell for a week or two, yet, but mastering the wand movement is crucial in mastering the spell itself. The wand movements are very easy, just as follows. Swish and flick. Pick up your wands, and copy my motions. Remember, swish and flick." Professor Flitwick began walking up to the students who were puzzled about the wand movements and checking on everybody else.

Harry and Hermione had picked it up straight away, and were itching to actually carry out the charm in its entirety. Ernie Macmillan was situated behind them, and he was mumbling out it being too easy for everybody and to just get the ball rolling already. Everybody could do the wand movement by the halfway point, and Professor Flitwick assigned them to go and research about the spell, to gain more information. Hermione rooted through her bag for _Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_, but she could not locate it.

Her stomach twisted. It was her first lesson and she'd already been as clumsy as to forget her textbook. She turned to Harry, who seemed to be in the same predicament. They bit their lips, before Hermione raised her hand. Professor Flitwick approached her, smiling widely.

"P-Professor Flitwick, sir, Harry and I have accidentally forgotten our spell books. Could we return to our dormitories and retrieve them, please?" Hermione trembled. She hated not following the teacher's instructions to a science, which was what partially worried her about Potions class later in the afternoon.

"Of course you can! Run along, then!" Professor Flitwick said kindly, his miniscule form still peering up at them. The dynamic duo rose from their seats and hurried out of the classroom, eager to return, this time equipped with their spell books.

"I'll go with you to the Ravenclaw common room if you come with me to the Hufflepuff dormitory?" Harry questioned hopefully. He really didn't want to be wandering the castle alone just a day into being there.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. I don't want to be alone. Shall we go to yours first? It's closer." Hermione suggested, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to his own common room, to Harry's amusement.

They ran along the corridors until they reached a staircase.

"Just wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Harry announced, flitting towards the painting, where he tapped the barrel in the correct rhythm and crawled through the hole.

Once inside, Harry spotted the back of Cedric's heard. He was sitting in one of the armchairs, reading _The Daily Prophet_ intently. Harry padded silently towards the first year boys' dormitory. He grasped his spell book and returned to the common room/basement where he tried again to not attract Cedric's attention. Cedric, however, had other plans and was turned around facing Harry when the younger boy returned.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing in here? Don't you have Charms?" Cedric questioned, a friendly smile on his face. Harry smiled back.

"I just forgot my spell book, so I'm going back now. What are _you _doing here?" Harry asked, maybe a little too defensively.

"I have a free period, and I like the quiet in here, just surrounded by plants and the sunlight. And now, you." Cedric explained legitimately. Harry frowned.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Of course, you. You're my friend, Harry. I like being surrounded by friends."

"Oh, right. I need to go. See you later."

"Bye, Harry. Don't cause too much trouble." Cedric winked, setting Harry's nerves on fire, an odd sensation squirmed in his stomach.

"Ha, I won't." Harry mumbled, before leaving Cedric by himself in the Hufflepuff Basement.

He met Hermione by the very same staircase, tapping her foot.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried you'd fallen over or something!" Hermione shrieked.

"Cedric stopped me on the way out. I thought I was going to be punished for being out of lesson, but he just wanted to talk." Harry explained quickly. Hermione nodded quickly and the two dashed off to Ravenclaw Tower, the staircases lining up perfectly for them. That was lucky for the staircases to seemingly obey Hogwarts students and line up for where they want to go.

"Wait here." Hermione sprinted into the tower, murmuring a word to answer the complicated riddle that the eagle presented Ravenclaws with to test their wit and let them into the common room. Harry felt a distinctive feeling like somebody was behind him, but upon further inspection, nobody seemed to be present. Hermione appeared suddenly with her spell book under her arm, running towards him frantically.

"Right. Let's go." Harry led the way, traversing the staircases to get to their destination. Neither Harry nor Hermione were familiar with the routine movements of the staircases, but they hoped they were in luck this time as well as before.

As it would turn out, they were not in luck.

They ran into locked doors until they actually found one that would open. The door opened to a dark, dank corridor. Cobwebs littered the walls and the acrid stench of damp filled their noses. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand tighter. She was shaking like crazy.

"Harry, I don't like this. I think this is the third floor corridor." Hermione theorised. Harry nodded, but led her along it anyway. There was a spooky statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor in the middle of the corridor, but nothing else. Not even Mrs Norris was skulking around the place, watching for people like the first years. They ran into a door at the end of the corridor, but it was locked.

"Hermione, we need to get out. Do you know any door unlocking charms?" Harry enquired.

"You're lucky I do. _Alohomora._" She whispered, and the door swung open at a push from Harry.

What came next surprised them both totally. The unthinkable suddenly became reality. Something in their wildest fantasies popped into their everyday lives.

They were both staring into the six eyes of a vast Cerberus, it's three heads all yawning and glaring down at them like Harry and Hermione were the next tasty snack they were about to devour. Harry and Hermione unleashed ear-splitting screams that lit the small room alight. Harry peeked a quick look under the dog's feet, but in a blink, Hermione was pulling him out of the chamber back into the corridor and onto the staircase. Charms was over. They'd missed the rest, but they couldn't even care. They were petrified. But something bugged Harry until he discovered the secret. The thing that he noticed underneath the dog's feet. Something peculiar and uncommon.

A single blue flame.

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter, it had everything I liked in it, apart from McGonagall. It had Cedric, Harmony friendship and Charms class! Oh, and another mystery. Why do YOU think that blue flame is there? Review your guesses! A correct answer will get a dedication in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
